mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Lady
The 'Red-Eyed' Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity (fa – ao – ab – ei – fj – cib – b – du – a – eif) (善悪分かつ「紫電」の淑女 Zaika kyōji o inuki mitōsu 'sekigan' no reijin), also called The Red Lady, is an Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings that "lurk beyond the gods", and one of the Three (大三角 Ōsankaku, lit. "Large Triangle"). Specifically, she's the Material who has made a contract with Government and handles their Awards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Ending X-02 Appearance The Red Lady’s actual body looks like a pale girl of about eighteen. She wears red lacquered geta on her feet, so she may not be as tall as she looks. She has endlessly long red hair and a maple pattern kimono that has no obi and is left fully open in the front. Inside that, she wears something like a one-piece swimsuit colored the same shade of red. Two horns protrude sharply from her forehead and she has red eyes, though she seems to keep them closed most of the time. In addition to her actual body, a set of frighteningly massive interlocking gears can be seen behind her. They glisten as if from lacquer and they are made of wood. They look like giant tropical flowers and like a loom that weaves the threads of destiny and lifespan for all things. Red threads that look like laser beams extend in every direction from the giant gears. A closer look shows that those red threads are actually her endlessly long hair. Personality As one of the Three, the Red Lady is said to take extremely good care of mankind and to not hesitate to lend her power to humans. She was willing to talk to Kyousuke Shiroyama despite him not being from the faction who has a contract with her. While she was willing to answer his questions, she was unsure if she should tell him why exactly beating the White Queen is a hopeless goal, stating that he was too pure and the truth could shatter his soul; with her actions compared to a parent speaking kindly to a stubborn child and correcting their mistaken ideas; not mocking him, but feeling true pity for him. Despite refusing to tell him the truth, she told him to return to her once he had tasted despair by trying every possible method and failing; then she would reveal the truth to him. She also helped restored Kyousuke's hope after he fell into despair through the Wicked Green Woman's revelations, gently talking to him despite his hostility, as she understood his pain. Despite succumbing to the White Queen, she sympathizes with humans like Kyousuke and she desires for all of the Unexplored-class, including herself, to be destroyed if it is necessary to defeat the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-02 Chronology Light Novel Volume 03 Kyosuke used Maria Heartocean's offer to talk with the Red Lady before the Anthill's server loses all functionality from being dumped in the ocean. He managed to contact her and ask her for a way to defeat the White Queen, but the Red Lady informed him that he had no chance even with all the knowledge the Three could give him, and that he and mankind fundamentally misunderstood the White Queen. She also revealed to him that the White Queen had been manipulating him and others during the incident through the Girl's Backdoor gloves, revealing the system worked by using one of the White Queen's hair to partially borrow her authority. Light Novel Volume 04 The Red Lady reappeared before Kyousuke after he fell into despair once the Wicked Green Woman revealed to him the truth about the Unexplored-class and why beating the White Queen is a hopeless goal. She confirmed what the other Unexplored-class Material had said, but she also told him to stand up, reminding him of his promise to defeat the White Queen. Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities As an Unexplored-class Material, the Red Lady has strength far beyond Divine-class Materials. As one of the Three, she's presumably one of the strongest Materials after the White Queen, as she's at the peak of low sound. As one of the Three, she is capable of granting Awards to summoners and vessels. Her abilities are unknown, but she's said to be able to see through and define all calamity, and control the world's destiny. She also appears to be able to perceive the future in some way, as she stated that not even her eyes could see a vision of anyone defeating the White Queen. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Materials